A Warrior's Quest
by Kyuubi16
Summary: His world was ravaged by a madman's machine. Trained by the Supreme Kaio a young man goes on a journey to stop machine, even going to another dimension to learn a method to combat him. Though along the way he finds himself making new friends, and maybe even a family.


A Warrior's Quest

0

Naruto x Android 18

0

Author's note

0

We all know this particular Naruto x DBZ plotline. Its among the many shitty ones, especially the Naruto is a Saiyan plot line. Even if a writer or two who has done this plot line line is one I'm on good terms with, it always turns out annoying or bad. Bashing, super saiyan Naruto before the saiyan arc and then he can't use the transformation until the right time, etc.

I have a feeling I made this speech before. Anyway, I'm sure some of these stories are collecting dust. Anyway, thought I try my hand of using a few of these plot lines, but to twist them in a new/different angle that would add not only a lot more time for Naruto to gain a certain level of power so it's more believable, but will also have him be a bit more emotionally involved.

I'm more or less going to be using the same general plot, but with tweaks, different pairing, and Naruto's arrival being in different time periods. And yes, I can say a few stories such as Bringer of Death, which I implore DBZ fans to check out, inspired a few of the DBZ ideas.

Many of the things like power balancing and theories will come as a direct result from information remembered from their and Honor Trip.

00

Story Start

00

His power was slowly depleting and at this rate he would low if he didn't turn the battle in his favor. Though what could he do against an enemy that had the same training he did, but added experience and ruthlessness? It was like staring in a mirror image, three whiskers on each cheeks, messy blond hair, and same skin shade. Though there eyes was what set them apart. Those crimson eyes of his burned with malice and hatred.

The time for talk was over. His doppelganger had proven time after time again he wasn't going to listen to reason. Juhachigo would be murdered unless he stopped that man here and now.

Fukushū, the name chosen by the former Naruto made the first move. Naruto let out a faint cry of pain as he doubled over the fist before falling to his knees. Fukushū laughed at the shinobi, who was on his knees clutching his stomach before him. "The gap between us has grown. While you spent your time wasting it away on bonds, I've been spending everyone moment I could growing in power. Is this as far as you've come?" he mocked as he made another strike only for Naruto to narrowly dodge the attack.

"You were like me once. It's not too late Fukushu. I know how much it hurt, losing everyone you cared about, but there's still a chance to fix things. Use the power you gain here and now, then go back to your world and do something. "

A sad, pained laugh escaped Fukushu's lips. "What does it matter? My world is dead. The only join left in my life is ripping apart those machines."

"Juhachigo isn't an android. She's a cyborg, she's part human, like us she's just another victim of Gero. Are you just going to murder her in cold blood?"

Another dark chuckle escaped Fukushu's lips. "Who knows, maybe she'll make a fitting toy for a few years before I wipe her out."

Naruto sneered in disgust. "You, you are nothing but a heartless monster now, aren't you?" a echoed of pain coursed through Naruto's heart. To think if the circumstances he could have been standing where Fukushu was. "It's a good thing you don't go by our name anymore. Our Tou-san and Kaa-san would have been ashamed of you." Naruto was reeling with pain as he was sent flying through a mountain. For a brief moment he regretted insisting that the Z-Fighters stayed out of this fight, but he knew deep down it was his responsibility to face this man. It wasn't a matter of pride, but the fact he could understand where his counterpart came from and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt or mixed up in the drama.

"Times thirty!" a rush of power coursed through him as an orange glow briefly enshrouded him. Naruto instantly recovered and countered Fukushu's net attack by driving his fist into the man's cheek. Fukushu stumbled back and moved his hand to the now burning spot on his cheek.

He cackled in response. "So you have some fight in you? Don't think this means you'll win!" he remarked as he began firing a series of crimson-orange ki blasts.

Naruto weaved to the left and right through the rapid fired strikes. The ground exploded behind and kicked up dust as Naruto quickly formed a Rasengan and shoved it forward. Fukushu took to the air with Naruto following after him shortly after.

The two then clashed in mid-air, their hands on each other's shoulders. A struggle ensued, flashes of crimson and orange illuminating the sky. Fukushu cackled, his blood boiling. "Show me the depth of your god's power!" he screamed with all his might as he pushed out with all his might, but Naruto didn't budge.

With a single notion, Naruto bashed his forehead into Fukushu's face. Fukuhu shouted in pain as he was thrown back. Naruto drew his hand back as lightning began to crackle from his hand. A bright glow emanated from his hand as he shoved it forward. "Shining Chidori!" the Ki power Chidori shot forward like a lance as the sound of thousands of bird emoted from the attack.

The attacked soared towards the dark shinobi, but he deflected it with ease and closed the distance again. He attempted to ready a Rasengan with his other hand but Fukushu caught his fist and bashed his skull into Naruto's sending him flying back.

The blond quickly recovered and threw a spinning kick to which Fukusu blocked. The two quickly launched jabs at each other, resulting in their fists colliding with one another causing a thunderous noise. Naruto let out a grunt as she was thrown back. The vicious warrior lashed out with a quick, snapping kick.

Naruto coughed out some blood and let out pained breaths after collided with the ground. Fukushu cackled laughed triumphantly as he hovered in the air. "The difference between us is too apparent Naruto. Every day was a struggle. While you had a teacher to see over your growth, I had a vicious master who treated me as nothing but a toy. I was a punching bag, an amusement for when he got bored and wanted to test his power on something. After all, who better then someone with a regen factor. Every moment was dedicated to the purpose of defeating that monster, and it shows."

"You're so lost in your own darkness that light itself doesn't reach you. Is all your hope truly gone, have you forgotten the dreams of peace we've strove for? For the sake of the memories of our precious ones, I'll put an end to this!"

"Life... Dreams... Hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? Such meaningless things... so fragile, they hold no meaning to me. Because, whatever stands in my way I'll just simply destroy it. I was once the hero too, have you forgotten? My determination is just as strong as yours! Before this day ends, there will only be one Uzumaki!" a dark powered coursed through the blond as violent energy surrounded Fukushu.

Raising his right arm Fukushu instantly began forming a sphere about the size of an Oodama Rasengan. "Falling to darkness has its advantages. The loss of life has no meaning to me!" the man shouted as he hurled the sphere past Naruto with amazing speed.

A swore escaped Naruto's lips as he used Instantaneous movement to put himself between the attack and the city. Despite it being many miles away, the power the two had was more than enough to destroy a planet several times over. Destroying a city, even from a hundred miles away wouldn't have been all that difficult.

Forcing as much power as he could into his hands Naruto cushioned the attack with his chakra and launched it into the air. The violent attack was sent hurtling toward the sky before it detonated, blanketing the area with an orange glow. Before Naruto could react Fukushu drove his feet into his side, cracking two of his ribs.

Fukushu though pressed the attack. Since he knew his counterpart, he knew the man could change the pace of the battle at a moment's notice if he found the willpower. He quickly spun and rammed his leg into the man's arm with a sickening crunch, breaking his left arm.

A silent screamed escaped Naruto's mouth as he threw up his right arm to guard him only for him to be sent back with a key blast into a forest. "It didn't have to end this way. You could have joined me, fought by my side. Though why you chose to fight for a lifeless doll I'll never understand." Fukushu began powering up energy for his next attack. "Say hello to everyone for me in the afterlife." He said as he launched the attack toward the blond.

The sound of footsteps reached Naruto's ears and drew his attention. Suddenly a figured appeared between him and the attack. The attack exploded, momentarily blinding him due to the intensity of the attack. After a few seconds it cleared to reveal it was Juhachigo. "Juhachigo. Why?"

"This time…I'm going…to help you out." She said before she collapsed from the attack.

Fukushu cackled. "It saves me the trouble of hunting her down."

Naruto pushed himself to his feet. Power like never before began coursing through the blond. He was not going to let Juhachigo or anyone else be hurt by this man. It was time to put an end to this. "Times 50!" Calling upon the technique his teacher thought him, bringing it to the highest level. Fukushu was right about one thing. Only one Naruto would be leaving alive.

00

Chapter End

000

Checklist= Teasing/meaty prologue.

2. Action.

3. Shippy romantic moment.

All and all next chapter we'll get more plot and a real beginning. Lol, I just love driving you all crazy. Oh and for you power enthusiasts or whatever. No, neither fighter is as strong as a Super Saiyan 2. Whatever else you want to theorize, feel free to do so.


End file.
